Vampires and werewolves
by Tuvaml90
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? What would you chose? Life or death?


Vampires and werewolves

I walked into the outdoor toilet outside my old school when i found my friend Isabella Swan sitting on the floor. She was swearing and I asked her what had happened. "I cut myself". – She said. "It looks very bad, should I get someone"? – I asked. She didn't want me to get anyone. She said it was nothing. Then the whole situation worsened and she started to slowly fade away. I knew her boyfriend, Edward was out hunting and I also knew that his sister, Alice could see the future. Why weren't they there already if she could see Bella? I grabbed a hold of a random boy to get him to watch her while I could find someone that could help out. As I saw her before I left, I started panicking of the sight of her lifeless body. She was gone, but not dead. I started running towards the school building, screaming Edward's name. "Edward! Edward!"- I yelled up towards the sky. I even tried to communicate with Alice through thoughts. Neither of them responded so I rushed inside. I looked a long time for any teacher, and I found my old teacher. I cried when I told him what was going on. She was dying and if we didn't do something quick, she'd die. It was horrible. I was mad at the Cullens for not taking actions or respond to me when I called. She could be dead by now. When we came there, the sight of her was like a splatter film. I broke down in tears as I saw that Bella's pale body was covered in blood. The boy I'd gotten to watch over her looked like he was going to pass out. Bella was still not dead. Suddenly I heard a car roaring behind me. It was him, Edward. I looked at him like I wanted him dead. Carlisle was there too. He was the only person or vampire who could help her now.

As Carlisle was doing his thing I started my rage at Edward. "Why the hell didn't you guys hear me? She could have been dead by now"! Edward looked heartbroken. He looked at Alice. "Why didn't I see this"? – Alice sounded like she was crying. "Could there be"? "No, there aren't any stupid werewolves around here. I was here the whole time you weren't"! - I said in a hateful way.

Carlisle came out of the tent with a worried look on his face. Edward suddenly started to growl. I knew what was going on and got the boy out of the place, told everybody to get inside the building. I was the only human left in the place. Bella was not human anymore. I could hear her screaming. She was becoming one of them. "Is this the end of my relationship with Isabella? Will I ever be able to see her again"? - I asked Carlisle. He didn't answer. I broke down in tears. I felt like she had died, that I had lost my best friend. Edward took my hand and said "You know what's going to happen, I know how you feel but this was the only way to keep her somewhat alive. I wouldn't want this to happen if it wasn't totally necessary. I don't know why we couldn't see this, why we couldn't hear you. But I can promise you that this is not the last time you'll see her". - He comforted me.

I tried to get up on my feet again, but they couldn't bear me. I looked at Emmet, who was standing with Rosalie, holding back Jasper. His eyes were black, but slowly turned golden as his hunger faded when Bella's screams were fading away. I knew I couldn't get back home by myself. Not after this.

Emmet let go of jasper and followed me to the car. "I'll make her call when she's fully transformed. This is going to be interesting as we just broke the treaty, this is your secret now". – He said while driving me home.

That night I was having nightmares about a bloodbath in forks. Anyone I knew was bleeding to death and I was the only one standing. I soon realized what the dream was really about. I was the one causing the bloodbath, I was the one on a killing spree. I was a newborn vampire. The next day I skipped school to go over to the Cullen's place. I stopped the car halfway up the hill when I remembered Bella. I could not go there today. Alice came down, she'd seen me coming. I told her about my dream. She looked at me. " I saw something like that too. Not the killing part, but the vampire part". – She told me in a calm way. I started to cry again. My eyes were sore from all the crying. "When"? – I asked. "I want to be ready when the time comes"! - I said. "We don't know yet. Whoever is planning to make you one of us only has in mind to transform you". – she answered. They had all been trying to figure out who it was who wanted me either dead or vampire. I knew I couldn't do anything else but to drive back home today. I had no idea what awaited me when I walked into my room. A tall, muscular and tan boy stood in front of my window. "Ja- Jacob"? - I managed to say. "Where is she? Is it true"? – He asked angrily. Jacob was Bella's best friend. He was one of the werewolves. I cried as he asked the questions. "Damn it! How could they"!? – He cried. Tears were flooding his eyes now. I reached to wipe them away. "She was dying Jacob! I did everything I could to make them come. When they did arrive it was the only option, no one wanted this! Not even them"! – I cried.

We were both in the same situation now. He was so out of it that he transformed on the floor. I stroke through his dark brown fur to comfort him. I collapsed on top of him. "We're not going to lose her Jacob". – I said before I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up in my bed beside Jacob, who had transformed back to human. He held my arm tight. It was so warm I started sweating. I kicked his leg to wake him up. "Hey, what the"?! – He managed to say. He looked at me smiling. "Why did I wake up in my bed"? - I asked, probably sounding grumpy. "I couldn't let you sleep on the hard floor could I" – He answered. I was still feeling pretty tired from the previous episodes. Suddenly my phone rang. It was Edward. "Okay, I understand. I'll take him with me". – I hung up.

"That was Edward. He said that Bella was awake and that we could come and visit her. He asked me to bring you Jake". - I answered his face that was full of questions. "Isn't it dangerous"? – He asked. "No, they said she just ate" – I answered. He started shaking. "Jake, stop it! She is feeding on animals. Like them"! – I said quickly. He grabbed my arm, rushed to my car. He didn't let me drive; apparently my driving wasn't fast enough for him. He held onto my arm the whole way up to the Cullen's place. He didn't let me go when we got in either. Carlisle pointed at the sofa in the living room. "Bella is upstairs, Jasper will get her for you. Just wait here". – He said. "Jake, it's okay, you don't have to hold on to me anymore". – I said to Jacob who was still holding my hand. "I won't let you go"! – He answered. I heard a door opening and someone walking down the stairs. It was Bella. She looked at me with huge eyes, they were crimson colored so I knew I was safe. I felt the tension in the air. Edward was holding her, not intending to let her go. "Thank you! Thank you for saving me and them". – She said. Things had changed now. I held onto Jake. The tears were running down my cheeks like waterfalls. I felt a warm finger wiping them away. "Thanks Jake".- I said crying. Bella smiled at me again. This time it was the smile I wanted to see. "I'm sorry. I can't come any closer than this. It takes time to get used to the smell of your blood. But as long as you're with him it's not that hard to stay away". – she said almost laughing. I looked at Jake and started laughing too. Jacob seemed lost as me and Bella were both laughing. "Jake, she was saying you smell bad". – I said while brushing through his hair with my fingers. He started laughing too, he looked at Carlisle. "The pack doesn't know the story yet, and we need to talk about the treaty". – He said. Carlisle just nodded. Jacob kissed my forehead and left. I could feel he was sad, but I didn't know why. I was alone now, alone with eight vampires, and one of them was fighting the need to kill me. I couldn't stand to just sit there. I walked towards Bella and hugged her. I could hear she held her breath. I stepped back. "Edward. You can let me go now, she smells bad, and I wouldn't want to kill the person Jacob needs the most". She said to Edward. He let go of her arms. "Do you know why he was so sad when he left you here"? – Bella said to me. "No, I think it's because of you". – I answered. She shook her head and smiled. "No Marie, it's because of you. He's sort of imprinted on you. I can see it in his eyes, the way he is around you. Did he ever tell you the story behind the imprinting"? – She said with a little smile on her face. That's when I heard a faint sound of a wolf howling. What she'd told me made me confused. I'd heard of imprinting between a duck and its mother, but I had a feeling that this was somewhat different. Jacob came through the door and went straight towards me. He saw where I was standing and quickly pulled me back. "Congratulations Jake"! – Bella said as Jacob put his hand around my waist. I felt the blood rush to my head as I was blushing. There was a lot I wanted to talk with Jacob about so I asked him if we could walk all the way from the Cullen's house down to La Push.

When we came down to La Push I was so tired I could barely walk. I noticed an old, dead tree laying in the sand. I sat down, Jacob sat down beside me.

"So, imprinting huh"? "It's true. I imprinted on you Marie. Imprinting is a pretty big deal. My world is surrounding you now. Staying away is not an option, I love you Marie"! – He said. "It feels good to finally like someone who's not going to be one of them, to fall in love the "normal" way". "What do you mean"? – I asked. He laughed. "What I mean is, it's really making me happy to know that we can grow old together. You know how I used to like Bella? Well look at her now. She won't get any older now that she's a vampire". – He answered. "Well, about that, Alice". – I didn't manage to say anything else before Jacob interrupted me.

I knew how Jacob felt about the vampires and how painful it was for him when Bella became one of them. I felt the same way. Not hating the vampires, but the fact that maybe me too one day was going to turn into a vampire. Jacob knew that the things Alice saw in her visions didn't necessary have to be the end results. As people or in this case a vampire can change their minds. "But for now Jake, I'm still human. My heart only beats for you and that's how it's going to be for the rest of my life". – I whispered. He took my hand towards his face and kissed it gently. "Sometimes I wish we werewolves had a venomous bite so that I could transform you instead of a vampire. You'd still be human. Your heart would still be beating". - He sounded sad. "Yeah, me too". – I half joked.

Suddenly I felt a strange energy coming from the tree. The same energy also reflected in Jacob. He looked at me and sighed. "This tree used to be mine and Bella's tree. It once was the tallest oak in the area. But one day, a very strong storm came and destroyed most of the village that once was here. The tree fell down when the wind was at its worst. They say it was called the prayer of wish tree". – he said almost as an answer to the energy I was feeling. I'd never been to the reservation before, much less Jacob's house. The temperature was much colder by the sea. I started to shake. I reached towards my jacket, but Jacob took it before me and instead of giving it to me, he put his arms around me. "Wolf thing"? – I laughed. He just smiled. "Being hot has its advantages". – He joked back.


End file.
